


You Deserve More Than Pie

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Breaking the Bed, Coda, Dean killed Hitler, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Pie, Rough Sex, Season/Series 12, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Coda to 12x05. Cas helps Dean celebrate his victory over the Thule society with pie and more.





	

Sam and Dean were riding the adrenaline and endorphin high from taking down someone Lucifer himself despised. Dean took down Hitler with a head shot. 

 

When it came time for his nightly phone call Dean was almost too excited to tell Cas what had happened. He pulled over for gas and hit his speed dial while Sam stretched his legs. 

 

“Hey, Sunshine. Where you at tonight?”

 

_ “Somewhere in Ohio. I’m making my way back home. What happened with your case?” _

 

Dean jumped up and down and shook off some nervous excitement. “The uh...the antiques dealer had a shit load of Nazi memorabilia that he was dealing on the down-low. There was some shit with the Thule society and Hitler and a girl and... _ I...killed...Hitler _ . I was like, ‘Heil this’ and BOOM the fucker’s brains were on the floor. It was so awesome, babe. I wish you could have been there.”

 

Silence.

 

“Cas? You still with me?”

 

_ “Yes, of course. That's...that's truly amazing, Dean. I’m a bit in awe right now.” _

 

_ “ _ So...think you might be close enough to me to help me celebrate? Say the word and I'll get us our own room.”

 

_ “I miss you. Get the room. I will be there as soon as I can. I’m so proud of you, Dean. I love you.” _

 

“Love you too, Sunshine.” Dean pocketed his phone with a big smile on his face. Sam walked back to the car with two fresh coffees and Dean informed him they were finding a place to crash for the night, separate rooms.

 

“Cas must be close,” Sam said with a gentle tone of fondness. He couldn't fault his brother for wanting to have a private celebration with his boyfriend.

 

“Not every day a guy gets to kill Hitler.” Dean smirked. 

 

***

 

Dean had sent Cas the address of the motel and had already showered and crawled into bed. He tried to stay awake but managed to doze off. His adrenaline finally crashed so he was snoring by the time his angel arrived. He was gently woken by soft kisses and warm hands.

 

“Dean?” Cas smiled when the light caught emerald. “Hey, there’s my hero. I brought you some pie.”

 

Dean stirred and reached for Cas’ hand. “Mmm...Hey Sunshine. Missed you.” He reached a hand up behind Cas’ neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Really missed this.” 

 

Cas shed a couple layers and laid down on top of the covers, slightly on top of Dean. He shut out the world and focused on loving his mate. His body ached for Dean’s touch the entire time they were apart. He loved the way their lips just fit perfectly together, how Dean's tongue slid with his. Every move was in sync as they easily transitioned to one.

 

Cas snapped away his clothes and straddled Dean's lap. Dean was a little frustrated by the sheet and blanket between them but Cas placed one finger to his lips to shush any protests. He opened the box he’d brought and dipped two fingers into the still warm apple pie. Dean tilted his head back and opened for Cas to place the bite in his mouth. He sucked hard on the fingers and snaked his tongue between them.

 

Cas moaned and ground his hips down. He scooped up more pie but this time he let it drop on Dean's chest. He stuck his fingers back in Dean's mouth as he lowered his own to lick and collect the gooey goodness. Dean bucked up and grabbed Cas’ hips. 

 

“Think it's time to skip the pie for some Angel food,” Dean growled. He sat up and went straight for Cas’ collarbone. He sucked hard, making Cas cry out. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and relished the feel of Dean's making his mark.

 

“Mmm...good idea.” Cas conjured some lubricant and pushed the covers away from Dean’s lap. He poured the grace warmed liquid into his hand and fisted Dean’s straining cock. Dean moaned into his shoulder as the slender fingers stroked him. One of the perks of sleeping with an angel was zero prep time. Cas just slid right down onto him.

 

“Cas, baby, you feel so good.” He moved a hand up into Cas’ wild hair and pulled back to expose his throat. Dean worked on another deep purple bruise as Cas started the slow roll of his hips. 

 

Oh...yes Dean, yes.” He took his time easing up before thrusting down hard. It was just the right angle to hit his prostate and Dean was so deliciously thick inside him. He loved riding Dean and feeling strong, rough hands search and pull at his body. But when Dean reached between them to take his own engorged flesh into his hand it may as well be velvet.

 

Dean pumped in time with Cas’ rhythm. “Gonna make me come soon. You don't know what you do to me.”

 

“You don’t know what you do to  _ me.”  _ Cas tumbled them over so Dean was on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. “I think you deserve more than pie. Dean.” He bit lightly on Dean's earlobe and pulled it with his teeth. “I want you to fuck me hard enough the break this bed.”

 

Dean shivered and almost came as the words passed Cas’ lips. He pulled Cas’ legs up so his calves rested on Dean's shoulders. “Challenge accepted, baby!” He dug his fingers into Cas’ hips.

 

He pulled back his full length before snapping his hips forward. The bed rocked the headboard hard into the wall and Cas screamed, “Yes, Dean! Harder!” Dean flashed a wicked grin and put more force behind his next thrust. He quickened his pace and soon the thudding was non stop against the wall. 

 

Cas was tossing his head and babbling in Enochian. The cords in his neck stood out and his heavy, leaking cock slapped his hard stomach until it shot ropes of cum up his chest. “Holy fuck, Cas!” Dean said through gritted teeth. 

 

He'd never seen someone come untouched like that. He somehow pounded even harder to chase his own orgasm and he pitched forward as the frame of the bed gave way. He pumped his own load deep into Cas’ channel just as the box spring hit the floor. They both panted before erupting with laughter. 

 

“Shit. We did it!” Dean wiped the sweat from his brow and held up his hand. “Yes! High five!” Cas rolled his eyes but gave in. Dean rested his body down on Cas’ so he could pepper his face and neck with kisses. “Best. Day. Ever.”

  
Cas willed himself clean of his sticky mess and held Dean tight to him. He disliked the emptiness when Dean pulled out but he very much enjoyed the skin to skin contact afterward. It was comforting and grounding after such a high from sex. “I told you that you deserved more than pie.”


End file.
